Free Period
by smile27
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Series of one shots. New CHAPTER "Shattered" Also made it a seperate story. Based of Love Game. and "Rain and Rainbows", something short and fluffy for our broken Eclare hearts.
1. Free Period

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and to be honest i don't know what I'm doing. lol. so this prob sucks. but give it a chance. i would love some advice and what to do next!**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own Degrassi

I was talking to my best friend Alli, when a sudden pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Knowing exacting who it was, I leaned into the beautiful person who had their hold on me, still talking to Alli. There was an unintelligible whisper in my ear, trying to get me to turn around, but I ignored it. The grip tightened. I playfully slapped the hands, so I could continue with my conversation without distractions. I was trying to debate with my best friend that uniforms could potentially be good for Degrassi, reducing the amount of competition for most popular or most slutty. She, on the other hand, was firmly disagreeing with me that these uniforms were "so ruining her life". Seeing how annoyed I was getting the husky voice whispered "just give up". I again refused, but the bell rang, saving me from furthering inclining our argument. She bitterly departed saying "I have to go". Her voice was sour, but I knew she wasn't honestly mad. By next period she would be at my side, like nothing had ever happened, telling me some gossip I wouldn't care about. Relieved our talk was over and she was gone, I signed and leaned deeper into my boyfriend. He laughed, and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could see the smirk on his face. His hold still on me, I turned to face him. It was finally fifth period, free period. Eli and I both had a free. He used to have a free first period, but then transferred it to fifth to be with me. I was totally flattered by this because he could have slept in if the free was first period. But he chose me instead. "Hey you," he said with a smile.  
"Oh hi… were you always behind me? I didn't realize."

"Great sarcasm Edwards. I knew I was rubbing off on you."

"Unfortunately," I replied with a smirk that was nowhere near as perfect as his.

"You know you love it." I replied yes by giving him small peck on the lips.

"Wow Clare. A kiss? Don't you know there is a no PDA rule?"

"You're worth being rebellious for."

"Oh really? What else am I worth?"

"Nothing really…"

"Ouch!" He counteracted my sarcasm. I kissed him again, lightly on the lips. "Do you know what your worth to me?" I raised my eyebrows, wanting him to continue.

"My time, work, money, feelings, and my heart". I started laughing, but he honestly looked hurt.

"I'm serious!" he stated.

I continued to giggle. "I know," I said in between laughs.

"Then what is SO funny?"

"You're such a sap."

"What? Am not?"

"Are too"

"I am not!"

I escaped his hold and started to outside, the place we usually hung out during our frees. "Yes you are," I called out over my shoulder. Eli had caught up to me, grabbed me by the waist and started to swing me in circles. While he was hysterically laughing, I was screaming and chuckling. "Put me down!" I yelled. He did, but started to tickle me.

"Take it back! Say I'm not a sap," he laughed.

"Never," I screamed. So the tickling continued. "Okay, Okay. I take it back, I take it back!" I yelled out. He stopped the tickling. After I regained my breath, he took it away with a deep kiss. We kissed for what seemed like forever, out tongues colliding and lips pressed hard against each other. We finally ran out of oxygen. We both gasped for air.

Eli leaned close, barley two inches from my face. "I love you, Clare." His sweet breath intoxicated my body. He smirked.

I snapped out of my trance. "Sap!" I called him. He first dropped his jaw in shocked manner, and then continued to kiss me. We stayed like that for the rest of the period: peaceful, happy, and loving.

I then heard a throat being cleared. Eli and I separated out mouths. And turned in the direction it came from. "Seriously, Adam?" Eli said. Then the three of us all cracked up simultaneously.


	2. New Years Eve

I was putting on my dress for the New Years Eve party Alli was making me go to. You wouldn't believe how desperately I didn't want to go. I really haven't been in a partying mood. For one, my parents would do nothing but fight constantly. But the major reason for my angst would be the one and only, Eli Goldsworthy. He had totally rejected the idea of us being more than friends. He told me himself that he was sorry he had leaded me on. I liked him so much it had become unhealthy, so when I was turned down I took it pretty hard, I still was. Being my best friend, Alli wanted me to go to the party to get my mine off things, but that was the opposite of what I wanted. I went anyway considering it would make her happy. I would just have to suffer in silence. As I arrived to the Bhandari residence at 10 o'clock, I realized this was not the small party Alli had told me about, this was a full on bash. I had the idea of leaving at that moment when I heard my name. "Clare! Hi! You made it! I'm so happy you're here"  
"Me too," I lied to her.

"This will be great!" she told me, too excitedly for my mood.

"I hope so, All-," I was cut off because she ran off as soon as she spotted Drew. Of course that would be the whole reason for this bash: to hook-up with Drew "The Jock" Torres. _Whatever I guess I'll just find her later_. As I entered the home I didn't really recognize anyone there except for my friend, Adam Torres. He was so much different from his brother and that is why I liked him. He spotted me too and walked over to me.  
"Oh my God, Clare you're here! I didn't think you would come! Wow this is perfect! Just amazing! Okay, hold on I gotta do something, I promise I will be right back to five minutes." And with that he pulled out his cell phone and walked away from me.

_What's with him_, I thought. That kid was way too happy and excited. Well I guess that's Adam for you. He came back in five minutes like he said with the biggest grin o his face. _Weird._

"So sup, girl," he said.

"Nothing really, not to thrilled to be here."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." I did know, and so did he.

"Well don't you fret, Clare. We are gonna have tons of fun. And you, you _will_ be happy before the night is done."

"Okay," I said with a half-hearted smile. So me and Adam danced and just hung out for about an hour. We were hanging out outside. It was now 11:30. Adam got a text and looked instantly pissed when he read it. He said it was his mom and that he had to call her, so I let him go take it. He walked around to the side of the house, but I could still hear him. I could not make out every word he said, but it sure wasn't his mom. Some of the things I heard him yell were "chicken out", "no guts", "suck it up", and "just do it". _Who the heck knows,_ was all I thought. But he returned with a smile.  
"Sorry, my mom is so annoying," he said. I just laughed in response knowing he was lying. "Well lets go partay it up some more, eh?"

"Haha. Alright." We couldn't "partay" for long considering everyone was gathering up in the living room to watch the ball drop. We had two minutes left, when Adam got another text and smiled briefly. I ignored it. Sixty seconds left, and Adam was telling me his new year's resolution. Twenty seconds left and both of our eyes were glued to the TV. And the countdown began. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. The whole house screamed and cheered. I turned to the side to wish Adam a happy new year, but he wasn't there. His spot was replaced with the one boy I've been dying to see, but wanting to ignore. Before I could think of anything to say to him, Eli kissed me. I was shocked but enjoyed it. We stayed like that and I forgot about everything else.

He pulled away and said, "You know you're supposed to kiss the person you want to be with on New Years." And with that, I kissed him again.


	3. Author's  Note

**Hey people,  
Sorry the 2****nd**** chapter was a fail. Adam was supposed to be on the phone with Eli, but it was never clear. I tried to fix it countless times, but every time I tried to edit it, it never showed up. ****. So super sorry.  
-Jenna Kelpz**


	4. About A Girl

When was she on my mind? When was I wishing she would notice? All. The. Time. It is extremely rare that I would feel like this. The constant nervousness and excitement mixed into one was still very new to me. I waited for English every day. I hoped she would tap me on the shoulder and talk to me. But no, I acted chill. Or at least I hoped I did. I didn't want to act like a total loser and start to fall for her right away, but I didn't want to not fall for her. So I waited for her to talk to me, to do something. But she wouldn't want to be anything more than friends. She will never notice how I really see her. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about her. I can't like her! I wasn't ready. I won't be ready. I can't think stuff like this about her. But I was, all the time.

I had a plan though. I was going to have to start. Even though I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't, I had to. I practiced what to say and how to act with not looking too stupid, without embarrassing myself too much. So I turned around and opened my mouth too say what I had planned, what I had rehearsed, but the only thing that came out was pointless questions. "When is the homework due?" I asked. "What about the project?" But that wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to say something more on the line of "Yeah, we need to go out now!" I got nervous. She had that effect on me that no one else did. So she didn't know what I really wanted to tell her. She would never know.

I'm sure she would want a boyfriend. So why not me? Oh that's right, because I scared her away. Because the times she has wanted to be flirty, I would reject it because I would think I wasn't ready. But here I am, regretting all of that and wishing I could have swept her off her feet. I wanted her to be mine.

I woke up from my phase, totally forgetting I was still in English. Ms. Dawes was handing back tests.

"Definitely not your best, Eli. Only a D. What has gotten into you?" she said.

"Sorry, Ms. Dawes. I'll try harder." Great just what I need a bad grade. As I sat there in annoyance, Clare was getting her test back.

"Very good, Clare, B+," Ms. Dawes told her, then she walked away.

The bell rang, and I ran to the door to escape this room. I jetted to my locker. As I was twisting the lock I hear my name.

"Hey, um Eli?" Was that Clare? I turned around and there she was.

Shock took over my body and when I recomposed myself I answered. "Oh hi, Clare." Chill.

"Hi. Well, um, I was wondering if you could help me with this English project. I've really have been having some trouble with it. I don't understand this topic at all."

What. Did. She. Say? "Yeah, I guess I could help you out."

"Awesome. That's great! Can we meet at The Dot tomorrow, after school?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

"K. Bye, Eli." She walked away then, but turned around once to see me staring at her.

She had definitely heard Ms. Dawes say my grade. I did way worse than she did on the test. It was a known fact that I was not great in English. But she was. She was one of the best students by far. She knew that, but yet she had asked me for help.

Maybe this was more than studying. Maybe she liked me. Maybe I had a date with Clare Edwards. 


	5. The Drive Home

Isn't it scary that one person can creep into your thoughts no matter what you're thinking? That was my problem. Every day and all the time. Eli Goldsworthy's mesmerizing hair, smile, and eyes was always there in my mind. It was as if he controlled me with everything he did. When I tried hardest not to think of him there he was. I could not even concentrate taking out books from my locker at the end of the day. He was coming down the hall, and I stared at him.  
"Crap," I dropped my Geometry textbook and it hit my foot. I bent down to get it when someone's hand with black nails and big dark rings already had it. _Oh no._

"Hey. You okay?" I totally loved him.

"Mhm. Thanks," I replied. Yup that was the best I could do.

"So what's up" Eli asked. He was preoccupied rotating the rings on his finger.

"Nothing. Getting ready to go home," I said, desperately hoping he couldn't hear my heart pounding against my ribs.

"Oh yeah. So uh do you need me to drive you home," he asked not meeting my face. He looked up but slowly, only causing me to look down.

"Sure. Thanks that would be nice," I told him as coolly as possible. He wanted to drive me home! I shut my locker and we walked next to each other side by side not saying a word. We got to Morty and he walked to the passanger's side and opened the door for me. There it was his unbelievable charm that got me. I blushed hoping he wouldn't notice. Of course he did and smirked back, but he also blushed.

"Ready to blow this joint?" Eli said with a nervous grin and laugh.

"Ha sure." My nerves were getting the better of me and I couldn't start a conversation. We sat in the car silently all the way to my house. A couple of times I would sneak glances at him. He always seemed so concentrated driving, or as if his mind was somewhere else.

We go to my house and I said thanks to the boy I had a crush on not wanting to leave. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"Eli, can you unlock the door?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Clare, what are you doing to me?" _What?_

"What?"

"I can't do anything right anymore. I can't pay attention in any of my classes, especially English. I can't concentrate. I can't think straight. I can't breathe normally. And I just had an extremely hard time driving knowing you were next to me," he complained, staring right into my eyes. I was in shock. What did he mean? "I like you…a lot. I haven't felt like this in a while, and I am freaking out."

"Oh," was all I managed to get out. He took a deep breath then slouched and signed. "Eli?" I touched his shoulder and kept my hand there. "You've been doing the same things to me. I really like you. More than you know." He looked up.

"Clare, will you go out with me on Friday?"

"Yes, of course." _I've only been waiting a month for you to ask me._

"I've been wanted to ask you out for months, but I wasn't sure if-"

"I do…a lot," I said. We both giggled. "Well, I guess I should go."

"Haha right." He unlocked the door and I stepped out. I walked towards my front door then turned around. "Thanks, Eli"

"Get used to it…girlfriend," he said with a smirk.

I huge blush suffused on my face as I walked into my house. I squealed and did a little happy dance. I looked to my right and noticed my shades and window were open and a black hearse was staring at me.

"Cute," was all Eli said as he drove away.

"Yes, I could defiantly get used to this."


	6. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do owe a T-shirt with Munro Chamber's face on it. It's awesome!**

I'm shattered.

That night had broke me in every way possible. My leg had been fractured in two places. My foot was broken. But most of all, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. Your flawless face is in front of mine when you ask me how I am. "I'm good," is the only way I can reply. I look you directly in the eye and I immediately know what you're thinking; I can still read you like a book. You know me well enough to know that I'm not good. I know you're smart enough to figure out that I am not happy. We both know I'm not. I watch you walk away knowing that you are unsatisfied with my answer.

Later, you apologize. You're sorry for yelling at me. You said the most painful thing that could ever escape your perfect lips. You know the answers to the questions you violently threw at me last night, but you asked them anyway. You can never and won't ever be erased from my memory. I will always, forever love you, no matter how hard you try to stop me. Yes, what you said did strike a chord on my numb body. Only you could do that. Oh, you had hurt me, but you shouldn't be sorry.

Now, I give you the answer you have been wanting all along. "I don't have feelings at all," I say in my new monotone voice.  
"What?" Don't be so confused.  
"I'm on anti-anxiety meds." Your face changes right then and there. You realize why I've been the way I have. You know you're to blame. I can't deal with my feelings anymore. Everything is too much and too heavy for me to deal with. And you're the reason why. You shattered me, Clare Edwards. But I wouldn't expect anything less.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I was totally broken hearted by the episode Love Game. I hope everyone delt with it better than I did. I never liked Clare though :P haha. This episode got me thinking about everything Eclare and I just can't believe that it's over. If anyone want to vent in the comments feel free! **


	7. Rain and Rainbows

**Really Short little one-shot. It's Fluff central up in here hahaha :P**

I had come over after school today to work on the English paper with Clare. It was raining. She had decided to take a break from writing because the rain was making her depressed and making it impossible to write her paper. Clare was laying on her bed while I was in her swivel chair by the window. "I hate when it rains," she told me.  
"I like rain."  
"Of course you do, Emo Boy." Oh her sarcasm.  
"It's comforting."  
"How is the pounding of rain on the roof comforting?" she asked outraged.  
I stared out the window as I answered, "Well as terrible as a storm may be, you know that it will eventually come to an end. A Zen state. Everything will be peaceful again."  
"But-"  
"And then sometimes, after that wretched rainfall, there's a rainbow. People will look into the sky with a smile on their faces and notice how beautiful it is," I said turning towards her and staring her right in the eye. She looked back at me with something on her face that looked like confusion. "It's nice knowing that those two things go together, one bad and one good, to form something nice, a rainbow."  
Clare studied my face then replied, "Your right, it's worth the trouble to make something as nice as that."  
"Are you mocking me?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words.  
"No. Not at all. It makes sense," she said seriously. She walked over to me from her bed and sat on my lap. We both stared at the window as the rain cleared up. We sat in silence just watching. The rain had stopped and up to the left of the sky sat a double rainbow. Clare looked at it with pure awe on her face.  
"See I told you. Bad goes with good to make that stunning display of nature," I said with a laugh.  
She looked me straight in the eye and said, "You're cute." She gave me a peck on the lips

She knew I wasn't talking about nature.


End file.
